Remember Me
by Rapture Rain
Summary: It had been a long year following the events that transpired in space. With Vlad Plasmius gone for good and ghosts no longer escaping the Ghost Zone just to pick fights with him, life was looking great for once to the renowned halfa. He had no idea though, about what was to come next... Nobody could've expected it. (M/M, Danny x Dash, Rated M for reasons)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Contains homosexual relationships, mature language, sexual themes and violence.

**Chapter 1**

"Danny? Danny!" Sam snapped twice, right before her best friends eyes, trying to grab his attention.

"Huh?... Oh, sorry Sam." The halfa replied trying to be casual, he was distracted he'd admit it.

The raven haired boy turned his gaze upwards slowly, reflecting over every detail on the goth girls face. Firstly, the pale violet lipstick applied in generous amount over her lips, then the short point of her nose followed with a pair of eyes that glowed with the same tint of her lips makeup. Sam Manson, his girlfriend a year and a half ago before _tensions_ so to speak. Things didn't work out as the young couple thought they would, but it couldn't be denied to Danny personally. Sam was still gorgeous as ever, but he knew she was off limits any further as they remained just best friends.

"You okay? You were spacing out on me. Was it a ghost causing trouble?" Her voice laced with concern, she glanced at him trying to conceive anything special.

"Oh yea- I mean no- well not on purpose, ghosts don't do anything like that anymore." Danny turned his attention fully on the goth girl, wondering what brought up ghosts in her mind. Maybe it was just old routine responses.

"Alright... Yeah, don't mind that. Ghosts don't do stuff like that anymore." Glancing at Danny, she recalled times when mentioning a ghost made her friend spring into action.

"Where's Tucker anyway?" Danny questioned, as he searched around the hallway.

"Probably in the library, said he had an assignment to finish."

"Woah, Tucker with work he didn't finish? That's new." Danny blinked slightly shocked, knowing Tucker he was always prepared and done everything beforehand.

"Well you know him, probably putting some finishing touches for that A+."

Sam frowned, clearly showing disapproval of him ditching the duo.

"Anyway, bells going to ring soon. I'm gonna head to class Danny, catch you later." Smiling for a moments notice before turning towards the direction of the stairs.

"Alright, see you too Sam." He returned a smile before turning into a familiar wall of a shoulder.

"Fenton!" Cried the blonde jock who towered over him, even now the football star still called him by his surname. Old habits he assumed again, something's weren't meant to change over time.

"Ow..." Rubbing his own arm, as he leaned downwards to withdraw the books he dropped in the collision. If anything significant did change about Dash a year prior, he'd become even more the hunk than before if that was possible to say.

"Watch it." Dark blue eyes glared into his aqua ones, he was still bullied by Dash and his jock friends but something inside told Danny that somehow, Dash had managed to mature. Was that even possible? He didn't call Danny by his horrible nicknames, or purposefully pushed him into things. He occasionally bumped into him, or laughed whenever Danny made a fool of himself. But he seemed... In a way, _nicer_ if anything.

He couldn't help but sigh when he glanced at the athlete though, as much as he hated how Dash kept up his bullying habits, the jock had become a sweet eye candy. Muscles all rippling, lightly tanned skin and to top it all of a smile that gleamed. How the raven haired boy wished Dash Baxter was all his. Shaking off dirty thoughts, with all of the books off the ground and into his arms, the bell rang just as he dashed off towards his English class with Mr. Lancer, cursing that he might be late.

When the school day was over and the bell saved the several unnecessary groans of students, Danny was held back in class a while longer as a penalty for being late. Rather than stare at his paper that was stamped with a red inked _"D-"_, he turned to glare at the clock facing him in the classroom. He felt like tearing the graded paper apart, in all his fury. He was finally dismissed when the school became ominously quiet with all his fellow students gone. Even Sam and Tucker couldn't wait for him, leaving him several text messages on his phone asking where he was or that they went home.

Sighing loudly, he slammed his locker door angrily after retrieving his bag and cramming the crushed marked paper up into his shelf in the locker, it was a totally unfair punishment and grade he got. He had plans to go out to Nasty Burger and have an important chat about his identity as Danny Phantom, with his two best friends after school, but thanks to his two minute absence he had to wait out for fifteen minutes after the bell rang for school to be done. He also wanted to at least have a _"B-"_ or _"C+"_ on the paper, so he could use it as leverage against his parents to go out to the movies the next day with Sam and Tucker. Caught up in his bitterness, he didn't even realize someone was watching and frowning before him as he trudged forward grumpily.

"Fenton? Why are you still here? Are you okay?"

Glaring upwards, Danny wasn't expecting to meet his light blue gaze onto dark blue eyes. Even stranger, was how this time he was the one with the angry composure and expression while his bully remained concerned and full of worry.

"What do you want Dash?" He grumbled, uncaring as to what the blonde jock might react to his attitude.

"Fenton, I-" The older teen paused his eyes widening in fear and surprise, before taking a step back from the raven haired teen with hands raised cautiously. "What are y-you?"

Blinking, the halfa's eyes were melding the light sapphire of his irises with a neon green iridescence. Snowy white hair highlighted the normal ebony in what seemed to be a flash of light, yet his black and white hazmat suit hadn't converted his casual attire. Oddly, even the twin rings of light hadn't formed to enable the whole change. Something was happening to himself, and Danny didn't know what.

"D-Dash, I-I can explain." The raven haired teen struggled to speak, his voice pitching differently with each word. Reaching out a hand towards the jock, a sudden jolt of pain hit him in the gut and he fell to his knees. Crying out loud in pain, the hand outstretched came close to cover what felt like a wound in his side.

_"Danny Fenton or should I say Danny Phantom? This world no longer requires your heroic services, and to answer your requests I shall remove your identity."_

It was a twisted voice, both female and male, robotic and accented as it spoke as one. Whatever was speaking seemed to only be heard by Danny, and it was the only sound he could hear, everything else was mute even his own screams. The pain it was causing was unbearable, he felt like he was being sliced in half, like a part of him was being ripped away. But beyond all the pain in his body, there was something else. Something was holding onto Danny, almost in an embrace as though trying to keep him from the harm he was feeling.

"Noooo! F-Fen- Danny! Danny!

The sound and voice was familiar to him, it kept him breathing and it seemed to cloud over the assortment of voices that had spoke to him before. He remembered it, who it was that clutched him so tightly in his arms and that shouted his name. It was Dash. Dash Baxter. It was the last thoughts and words he heard before his eyes closed, and darkness swallowed him whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Sorry for all the grammatical mistakes in the first Chapter, wrote it all really tired but I wanted to get it out for people to read. Here's Chapter 2, I'll be working on Chapter 3 ASAP.

**Chapter 2**

"Danny..." Dash breathed out quietly, his name was a painkiller to reality yet he wasn't the one who needed it, it was Danny himself who did.

Moments ago, he was clutching the raven haired boy in his arms tightly. The younger teen was cold, empty of heat and was trembling uncontrollably. He was pressing onto his side as though wounded, but when Dash made efforts to push away his hand, the boy would lurch backwards with an unbearable painful expression.

The helpless blonde jock had considered getting an ambulance, but as he typed the number on his cell phone his shaky hand wouldn't lower to press call. How could he explain everything when they came? They would think he was crazy if he told them the truth. He had another immediate flashback as Danny had turned to him, that image had burned into his mind like a permanent memory. Snowy white hair and neon green eyes glaring towards him, before he suddenly cried out in pain and collapsed to his knees, shocking the jock into reaction.

Dash admitted he wasn't one to show concern for anyone usually, least of all Fenton but ever since reaching the first double digit grade of high school, he felt something... Some strange urge to change his ways, become Dash Baxter that wasn't associated with bullying. He was going to make it up to Fenton later the afternoon, but didn't expect his apology would be interrupted by the raven haired boy himself.

Whatever had happened to Danny wasn't something normal though, he was sure of it. Then it hit Dash, as though the shock of the incident had left him unaware of what really was important before him. Closing his eyes he let the memory of Danny's neon green pair of eyes and white snowy hair soak into his thoughts, _he knew those traits from somewhere... Someone else had the exact same appearance. _

"Danny... Phantom..." Dash murmured to himself, eyes widening in disbelief and tensing up his body.

"Danny was... It couldn't be..." But it all made sense, the hair and the eyes, he didn't even notice before but thinking more on the image, even Danny's pale skin seemed to have darkened to a bronze tan. All the raven haired boy was missing in that instance, was the black and white hazmat suit that completed his costume.

But how? How was the kid he had bullied all through high school Danny Phantom? Was Fenton the ghost vigilante all this time? Why didn't the younger teen do anything to stop being harassed? All these questions orbited around Dash's head and he didn't know what to think, he didn't know who to go for answers except the unconscious teen now tucked in his bed.

Yet many more questions undiscerning Danny arose in the jocks mind, why the heck did he bring the knocked out ghost vigilante back to his home? How would he explain it to his parents when they returned home? It was all too much stress for Dash, who kept getting up from his computer desk chair and pacing back and forth in his room.

Every now and then when Danny shook, or moved slightly Dash took notice. He'd casually raise the blanket back over the younger teens shoulders, carefully as to not disturb his rest. His gaze on the other boy always remained awkwardly long though, he caught himself staring at Danny with a strange sensation in his gut.

He'd admit to himself that the Danny Fenton he knew was cute, perhaps adorable even when he did things that embarrassed himself. Dash had to keep up his reputation at school, so he'd laugh with the popular crowd but on the inside, he couldn't help but sigh longingly when Danny would walk away from the scene, still pink at the cheeks.

On the other hand whenever he saw Danny Phantom, it was just like any other fan and idol. The ghost vigilante had a great deal of respect from Dash, ever since he showed up publicly in Amity Park. His features were that of a hero, someone you wanted to be, not out of looks like Dash but for his just actions.

All of it was still so much to take in though, the two identities Danny had were polar opposites. Phantom took action whenever there was a problem, he was the definition of bravery and was known across the world as a paranormal superhero. Fenton on the other hand was a bystander, even for himself when he was bullied. Nobody stood up for him cause he was a loser, yet all this time he must have purposefully hidden himself, he _was_ his own secret.

"D-Dash?"

The fearful voice almost went through him as he was sucked up in his own thoughts. He was both horrified and glad though, scared how Danny would react finding himself in his room and relieved it wasn't his parents discovering the two teens. He approached the bed frame, kneeling but still slightly elevated due to his height over Danny. The first difference after he spoke was obvious though, Danny's hair had become ebony once more.

"I'm here Danny." He whispered softly, his eye lids lowered and he did his best to smile without looking shocked at the sudden change.

"W-What happened?... Di-Did I-I..." The raven haired boy opened his eyes finally, a light sapphire had replaced his earlier neon green. Dark bags of unrest had formed under his eyes, as though he had struggled and didn't pass out all along.

"Shh... Danny it's okay, I... I know..." He hushed the younger teen, dark blue eyes fixating on the lighter shade of aqua. It might have been the wrong words to say though, but how else was he going to explain it lightly?

"D-Dash... You... I-I..." Tears built up in Danny's eyes in his sitting state on the bed and it broke Dash's heart to see him about to cry. He wanted to wrap his arms around the raven haired boy, never letting go until all his sorrows were swept away. "I-It hurt so much... Y-You know now... I'm... I don't remember..."

The younger boy seemed to speak cryptically, or just in broken sentences intermingled with sobs. Dash seemed to understand though, he rose from his kneeling position and sat onto his bed too, sitting beside Danny with his left hand wrapped around the younger teens back. His right hand rose to cup Danny's face, outstretching fingers to gently wipe away trickling tears that flowed down his cheek.

It was a brief moment of just sobs and low cries, with Dash doing everything he could to make Danny stop crying. His eyes were puffy now, but he had managed to stop weeping before he spoke with a clearer voice and sentence.

"I'm not a ghost anymore." The younger teen sniffed, his eyes remained fastened on Dash awaiting a response.

"Danny, what do you mean?" A confused expression wiped Dash's face, he didn't know he looked human at that moment?

"I mean... I lost my ghost powers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I mean... I lost my ghost powers." That sentence felt anything but right to the raven haired boy, as much as he desired a normal life as a human. His ghost powers were part of him, he was Danny Phantom as much as he was Danny Fenton. Those two identities were his life, and with one missing, the other didn't want to cope with the loss.

He just couldn't believe, his time as Danny Phantom had ended before high school. He remembered everything of his past as a halfa in detail, from the daily exercise of throwing the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone, or facing off against his arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius. To when he started to get used to his ghost powers, and even the tension and stress of revealing his abilities to his best friends, Sam and Tucker.

It had been a long journey he had experienced, the moments cherished were a lot more than he thought he'd have. Now, he couldn't continue them, he couldn't be Danny Phantom, savior of the the world and vigilante of Amity Park. He'd just be Danny Fenton, a loser and nobody.

"Danny... I don't know what to say." Dash whispered, his dark blue eyes stained with worry. The jock had changed a great deal. He didn't know if Dash had feelings to show, besides his rudeness towards him. The older teen had done a lot with only words to calm him down, and for once he was glad he had his company.

"Dash, were you always like this?" It was an abrupt change of topic, but it was something that had lingered in Danny's mind the same as his memories of being a ghost hybrid. "You almost seem like... A different person."

"Danny, I... I'm sorry... For everything. I really screwed up, big time. I never wanted to do anything to you, it's just... You seemed like such an easy target, and I had so much... Frustration, I don't why I picked you but..." The blonde boy lifted his hands to his shaking head, pressing his palms into his face to cover himself from the younger teen. He was clearly regretting everything he did to Danny, and the raven haired boy could see it.

Raising his smaller hands, he wrapped one around Dash's arm, squeezing gently for reassurance he understood. As much as Dash had harassed him over the time at school, it was almost nothing compared with what he had to face in the paranormal perspective. Danny was always one to forgive anyone, to give them a second chance anyway until they turned out to be completely evil . "Dash... It's okay... I get it-"

"You don't... You don't get it Danny, I'm just an idiot." The blonde boy interrupted and jerked away, still angry with himself. Everything hurt when he did all those things, and Danny still forgave him, but what hurt the most was to hear the words "it's okay" come from the raven haired boys mouth.

"Dash..." The raven haired boy sighed, he shouldn't have brought up his sudden difference. It was clear Dash wasn't a heartless jerk, he had helped Danny a lot since this afternoon and maybe all along, the jock was a good guy the whole time.

"Since my secrets out... And well gone... I guess I have nothing to lose telling you." Danny initiated, with a lip bit and hesitant light blue eyes glancing in every direction of the room. The blonde jock dropped his hands to listen closely, his dark blue gaze met Danny's aqua. "I-I... Like you Dash..." He spat it out, as though it was caught in his throat. His thoughts were like bullets, ricocheting across his mind as he fathomed what he just told the jock.

He shut his tightly so that he couldn't see his reaction, it was quiet like nobody had spoken anything at all. It dawned on Danny that he might have screwed everything up, maybe Dash didn't see him that way but just as a friend now. Maybe Dash would kick him out and was a homophobe, all these possible situations played in his mind and he regretted the single sentence he spoke.

Then suddenly, the raven haired boy received his answer from the older teen. Something warm and soft, had pressed against his lips and be opened his eyes to confirm it. What he saw made his cheeks flush dark red, his lips had made contact with Dash Baxter's lips. He was kissing the football star of Casper High, something girls dreamed of doing ever since laying eyes on the jock.

All the melancholy thoughts of losing his ghost powers were forgotten for the instance, all that mattered was the sensation he was feeling being smooched by the blonde stud. With eyes closed, Dash was probably enjoying the sensation as well. When they parted finally, Dash opened his navy eyes to stare into Danny's azure, something had connected on a much deeper level for the two by a simple action.

"I take that as a, I like you too, Fenton." Danny murmured, pulling off an imitation of Dash's voice fairly well at the end of his sentence. The blonde jock only nodded, his eyes brows raising together as he peered deeper into Danny's eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time Danny, and if think that felt good, you've got another thing coming." Dash grinned excitedly, his eyes focused onto Danny who was now in disbelief with what he heard.

"You aren't about to-" the younger teen was interrupted yet again by Dash's perfect lips, that had pressed with a lot more force than before onto Danny's. It was a lot more different this time, as he felt Dash's tongue press against his lips trying to separate them. Danny only complied with both curiosity and more disbelief, Dash had liked him back and now was about to make out with him further.

Their tongues slipped past one another, entering the caverns of each others mouths and exploring. It was a sensation that was new to Danny but known to Dash, yet both of them had closed eyes for the experience together. Danny was in awe at this sudden change of events, while Dash was savouring every moment he had Danny.

Near the end they pushed away, linking tongues for a short moment before separating the kiss once more. A long but thin trail of saliva linked their mouths, and left the two longing for more.

Danny was pink at the cheeks again, but this time so was Dash. They were both flustered but the moment they had with one another, was beyond magical. They were lost in time with one another, unaware how late it had become since school ended. But that was the least of their problems, when a female voice broke into their scenario.

"I hate to suddenly interrupt, but isn't it getting late Dash, for you and your friend?" An orderly voice of an adult seemingly appeared behind them.

"Mom! I promise this isn't what it looks like." Dash stood up from his bed becoming frantic, he turned to glance back and forth between his mother, who was staring at the pair and Danny who had froze up in shock. The blonde was still clearly unaware his blush had darkened further to her arrival, and guilted his reply.

"Uh-huh, well it is pretty late. Your friend is free to stay tonight, but next time honey, tell me when you're bringing guests." Crossing her arms at her son, she didn't seem at all shocked that Dash had been caught smooching a boy. Did she already know he was gay?

Dash gulped before she craned her neck to get a look at Danny.

"Hi there, I'm Dash's mom as you know now. You can call me Ms. Baxter. If you need anything feel free to ask." Her casual expression had altered to a warm smile as she faced Danny. Finishing her little intro, she turned her attention to Dash who continued to look at her with wide eyes and a mute constant of closing and opening his mouth. "Dash, you can explain after dinner, alright?"

Dash nodded silently to her question as Danny took up the courage to introduce himself, seeing that the jock was still shocked he was caught and had no repercussions. "I'm Danny Fenton, Dash's classmate from school."

"Danny, nice name. I'll be making dinner shortly, you aren't allergic to anything in particular are you?" She continued to smile, dropping her arms to her sides. Her navy blue eyes and blonde hair were identical to Dash's, which made Danny wonder what Dash's dad might have transferred to his son.

"None that I know of Ms. Baxter." He affirmed, as she nodded and took a quick look at both the teens.

"Alright, well both of you, behave."

She commanded the last word, turning to the doorway and making her way to the stairs.

"Sorry about that." Dash mumbled as soon as his mom was away and couldn't hear what he said. Lowering his gaze onto Danny, he was still quite jumpy to the sudden event of her catching them in a smooching session. "My moms really open to guests, especially if they are kids. She likes to think of herself as their parent too."

"Oh it's no problem, she's really nice." Danny smiled up at the jock, before asking more on his parents. "Did she know you were... Like that already?"

"Well no I've never told her, but she didn't seem very shocked." Dash frowned, was his mom hiding her feelings from him? He would've expected her to start crying or be absolutely quiet but who knew, she caught them but didn't do anything except act casually.

"How about your dad, does he know?" Danny mentioned without a second thought, it was the wrong question to ask though.

"My dad died... A couple years back." Dash quietly replied, his back had turned towards the raven haired boy when he was thinking on his mothers reaction but now Dash didn't even move.

"Dash... I'm sorry... To hear that." Danny whispered, his eyes lingered on the blonde boys back as he quietly laid back down onto the vacant pillow on Dash's bed. It brought memories for Danny as well, all about Vlad Plasmius's plan to rid his dad and take his mom, thankfully his plan failed permanently a year ago. But it made Danny think how could anyone cope with one parent lost.

"It's fine Danny, I know you didn't mean it that way." Dash sighed, he turned back to face the raven haired boy and sat on his bed again. He nearly jerked away his hand from the bed when he felt something lay over it, but when he turned to look it was a much smaller palm that belonged to Danny.

"You know I never got to finish what I wanted to do." A smirk appeared on Dash's face again, as he stared at the pink cheeked Danny who hid his lower face under Dash's blanket. Maybe it was the aroma of Dash that came from his bed, or just the jock himself exclaiming his plan to the younger teen.

Whatever it was, Danny could feel himself warm at the cheeks and dizzy with desire.

"Uh-huh, Dash." Danny again mimicked Ms. Baxter's voice this time while under the covers, alerting Dash to stand once more flinching to look back at the doorway to his room. Danny couldn't help but chuckle at his little prank, but Dash had other plans to make his laughter get the better of him.

"Why you sly little ass." Dash pouted before closing the door so that a little slit remained open. "I'm gonna get you for that." He blushed, throwing off his Casper High Raven's jacket, and lunging at Danny hidden in his bed with only a black T-shirt and blue denim jeans.

Danny used to have the advantage of getaways with his ghost powers, but now stuck in Dash's grip he was an easy target to pin down. With one tug the whole blanket seemed to fly off of Danny, then with both hands he had collected the raven haired boys hands behind him and held them together by the wrists with a single hand.

Behind the raven haired boy, Dash put the weight of the majority of his body over Fenton, easily overpowering him but careful not to crush the younger teen. Danny was resistant but eventually succumbed to the strength of the blonde jock, crying out for mercy. "You give in yet Danny?" Dash's naughty grin rose to his face once more.

"Yea, you're lucky I don't have my ghost powers." Danny grumbled, he didn't like losing and it was fair against Dash to use ghost powers since he was huge compared to Danny. As the hold on his wrest lessened, the raven haired boy broke away forwards only for two larger hands to grab his hips and pull him back into Dash's lap.

"You aren't escaping yet Danny, not until I've had my way." Dash smiled before arching his head forward to kiss the raven haired boy on the neck. The blonde boys hands crept into Danny's shirt, giving his smooth body a run over with his hands. Reaching the two nubs of the younger teens nipples, he circled them while kissing Danny's cheek now.

The raven haired boy could hold back a moan as tingly sensations washed over his form, he felt warm all over and the heat kept on building. He turned as he felt damp pressure on his cheek, meeting Dash's gleaming dark blue gaze again with his own sparkling sapphires. This time Danny moved in, pressing his lips against the blondes and intertwining tongues, two moans in sync this time left both the teens in unison.

Another reaction in his body resulted in a bulge occurring between his legs, Dash seemed to have one too and it leaned against Danny's butt cheeks pressing onto his back. It was hot, burning almost with all the heat and blood that flowed in it that made it rise. Erections, yet this time shared between the two who had liked one another.

"Dash, Danny it's time for dinner." The voice of Ms. Baxter hollered at the two teens from below the stairs. Her voice alone was an incentive for the two hard-ons to drop almost immediately.

"And it was just about to get good." Dash groaned, he wasn't going to complain though especially not in front of Danny.

"You horn-dog." Danny grinned back, before climbing out of Dash's hold. He knew it was a mutual feeling of lust, but still couldn't hold back teasing the blonde jock.

"Hypocrite, you're sleeping with me tonight." Dash made sure to say before standing up himself, his quick hands worked their way to Danny's waist before giving him a twirl to lock eyes and lips one last time before heading downstairs for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was still night when he had awoken, the raven haired boy couldn't sleep. It was obvious he was troubled, and the blonde haired boy needn't say a word but rather, flip on the lights with a worried expression to show his concern.

"Danny... You've been waking up again and again over three times now, what's wrong?"

His friend didn't reply, not even a movement besides the faint heart beats the jock could feel clutching Danny close in his arms. He remembered the first few times the younger teen had awoken in his arms, he couldn't breathe and was gasping for air while struggling in Dash's hold.

"Danny... Talk to me."

Again there wasn't a reply, even when Dash had flipped him face to face, the boy was empty with feeling. Dark blue eyes stared into azure, but couldn't see anything, there was no joy, despair or anger... Just a void.

"Danny please."

He raised both his hands to the younger boys shoulders, he shook him to get some form of reaction but Danny was a statue. The only response was the closing of his eyes, before he collapsed forwards into Dash's chest.

"Danny!"

The blonde teen brought up the raven haired boy's form, his hand pressed firm onto his chest but something was amiss.

"No no no... Danny..."

With his spare hand rustling upwards quickly, he raised it to the younger teens neck to read a pulse, nothing. He followed the confirmation below his nose, but there was no breathing.

"Oh my god, no Danny!"

It took a second of realization that Danny's heart had stopped beating. In panic Dash jumped off the bed, lifting Danny to his bare chest, he carried him one arm under the knees while the other around his shoulder.

"Mom! Call an ambulance now!"

Ms. Baxter seemed to spring into action the moment she heard the sentence, she hadn't slept yet but she knew urgency in her sons voice. Her hand darted to her bedroom phone, stabbing three times before being answered almost immediately.

Dash made his way to the living room, dropping Danny in the centre where he had the space. His hands made their way to peel off Danny's T-shirt violently tearing the fabric, before his hands creased together and pressed over his friends heart.

He vaguely remembered the CPR exercise before, it was mandatory when Dash took Sports Med. He assumed a majority of things he learned in the class would never be applied, besides the occasional bandaging but he was thankful anyway that he had learned the basic gist of it now.

Though regardless of how much pressure he applied to Danny's chest, it didn't seem like anything was happening. The boy was still not breathing. Pressing on to the second condition, Dash forced his lips down onto Danny's breathing out with no effect. He was panicking himself now, as he continued to gaze at a pale Danny Fenton.

"Dash what's going on?! What happened to Danny!"

It was more like a demand for an answer rather than a question, his mother stared onward at Dash from above the stairs as he replied without turning. His entire attention was on Danny.

"I don't know, he stopped breathing. And now... I don't know what to do."

He finished his sentence almost in tears, the Dash Baxter at school never cried especially not for Danny Fenton but it wasn't that scenario. In fact it might never be that scenario, if Danny was out of the picture from here on, he couldn't bear the feeling of losing the one person he might actually love.

"Please don't die... Danny, I-"

His hands wrapped around the unconscious raven haired boy, tears streaming down his face and onto the pale teens cheeks. He held him as close as he could, the heat of his own body against the cold touch of Danny's breathless skin.

"I love you."

His wet eyes blurred his vision, but he could barely make out the second of a flashing neon green over Danny's lifeless sapphire eyes, and the sudden shift of ebony to white of his hair. But it was indifferent the moment he blinked to clear his tears, he wasn't even aware his mom had opened the door for the medical team in the ambulance.

It was so silent when they arrived maybe he hadn't heard the siren, but it was clear in the draped window of the living room he could make out the flashing blue and red. He continued to stare at Danny, even when he was spoken to and pulled away to let go as the raven haired boy was placed onto a stretcher.

Everything was mute except the heartbeat he remembered the boy had, only moments ago in his arms. Something had happened. Something horrible was wracking Danny in his sleep, and it seemed to have won against him. Then sound came back in a blast of reality, as Dash stood up in his shorts and grabbed a light jacket from the couch.

"Can I come with you?"

"Yes, are you related to him?"

"He's my boyfriend."

He glanced towards his mom away from the paramedic as she nodded in approval, it wasn't just if she needed him or him, her. It was her son being honest, and accepting of everything that he was unsure before. She was proud of him and in her heart, she knew his father was too. But most importantly, what Ms. Baxter knew most was that Dash needed Danny to be safe and Danny needed her son to wake up alive and well.

It was a fairly short departure and arrival to Amity Park Hospital, Dash recognized the place for his own minor sport injuries but he'd never needed to enter the Emergency Department. The paramedics had already tried to defibrillate Danny twice, but it didn't seem to work. They needed more advanced hospital technology, which the ambulance simply lacked.

While the paramedics and Dash exited the ambulance, Dash only gripped on harder to Danny's hand as they passed the main hall of the Emergency Department. They continued down another hallway, turning right twice before entering a vacant room to which Dash was told to standby outside.

He let go Danny's hand for what could've been the last time he felt it, and it broke him into tears once more. With doctors sweeping into the room in a short notice, Dash could only hope that they could bring his true love back from his unconscious state. He could hear countdowns in the room, before the buzzing sound of electricity and a stamping emission.

The blonde waited for what seemed like an hour before the first doctor exited the room, and he rose to his feet to ask on Danny's status.

"How is he? Is he okay?"

The jock brought dry hands to his damp cheeks, brushing away what seemed to be a river of sadness. He was preparing himself for relief or a crushing disaster, but the next words that answered him seemed to rip into Dash another way.

"We don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What do you want from me?!"

He screamed at the blackness surrounding him. He wouldn't receive a reply though, it was something he could've asked hundreds of times, for no answer to present itself. He wanted to leave, he didn't want to be here again. Lost in something he didn't understand.

"I don't want to be here anymore..."

He sniffled turning his gaze down to his hands, his palms radiated life back to him but he knew he was out of place. This wasn't where the living were supposed to be, nor the dead or ghosts, he was somewhere nobody went.

"You desire freedom?"

A familiar voice spoke abruptly, a mash of male and female with a robotic and neutral twist. It held a strange sensation in its tone, as though it had been present the whole time but had stayed silent listening to the young boys whimpering.

"Freedom is the cruelest illusion, Danny Fenton."

It replied answering its own question, as though knowing the answer the sulking raven haired boy would give in return.

"Even... For me."

The voice contorted, leaving a strange static in between the sentence as Danny looked forward, it was the direction the voice had first called. He recognized it, not just the sound of his speaker but the emotion of raw anger within it. The voice had held a much calmer composure to it earlier, but now was unleashing it in a violent tone.

"Phantom?... Is that y-"

"Of course it's me, the one you failed to save. The only ghost you couldn't save."

It spat to interrupt in disgust, as the visage of the white haired boy detailed itself. He looked just like Danny, every feature beyond the snowy hair and neon green eyes. It was a mirror image, that embodied only great fury in its form.

"I didn't want this to happen."

"Liar! You wanted me erased, I wanted to leave."

It glared with the same hate it had given ghosts before it, and for once Danny felt what he had delivered all that time battling ghosts. No wonder they constantly returned to fight him, because they felt weak and wanted to be stronger. To become stronger, they needed to defeat Danny Phantom.

"Stop! I never wanted this."

"Then why did it happen, I don't believe any words you say you lying bitch!"

A gloved white hand seemed to appear out of nowhere, grasping Danny by the collar of his T-shirt and lifting him up. He watched as the body of Phantom, his second identity manifest before his eyes still humanoid in appearance like Danny himself.

"S-stop!"

Danny gasped, his hand curled around his alter ego's as it turned intangible and reappeared, wrapped tightly around his neck. His body kept elevating higher, while the strain against his neck tightened. He couldn't breathe.

He didn't feel anything even as he fell down from the gloved restriction. He began losing consciousness, his view was foggy and he could barely lift a finger. His own weight seemed to work against him, keeping him down onto what appeared to be the floor.

The only clear sense he had was his hearing, and the sound was traumatizing. It was his own heartbeats, the thrum of his life slowly declining until a grim silence overtook what little he could hear.

"Please don't die... Danny, I-"

It was sudden and strange, the voice was just as familiar as Phantom's, but it was a polar opposite in feeling. It spoke in worry, concern and panic. A warm temperature within the words, it belonged to the same person that had held him close before he was swept into nothingness.

The asphyxiation earlier still left him weak, but he made it all his effort to try to wake up from his nightmare. To be with the person that he loved, and for a brief moment he did open his eyes. He felt the dampness of tears drip onto his cheeks, and he saw the soaked eyes of Dash Baxter staring back into his own. For that fraction of a second it was quiet, and it had lasted much longer than either of them expected.

"I love you."

Those three words had never stung so much, into his heart and thoughts. He wanted so badly to get up and hug the jock, to show he was alright and wipe away his tears with his hand. He wanted to say the same words while staring into dark sapphire eyes, and kiss Dash so hard onto the lips that he'd be in love all over again.

But the next second he blinked hearing those words, all that he experienced faded. He was still in the dark realm, still trapped in a cage he so desperately wanted to escape from. Those events replayed in his mind, and the same words Dash had said as he nearly awoke.

"Who am I?"

It was a rhetorical question for himself, he was a ghost and a human but now was only human. But he had only found out moments ago, he couldn't remove Danny Phantom so long as Danny Fenton was still present. He had never pieced together, the two were him. If one was Fenton and the other Phantom, they made Danny.

That voice and pain from before, was all of his own doing. He was the one who wanted Phantom gone, but things didn't go as planned. A split couldn't be made for what was joined, and he had attempted to do it regardless. Phantom had tried to leave, and it had wounded him. He was solving his own puzzle before the unexpected happened.

It was a great flash of light before his thin eyes saw the surroundings of a hospital, he looked up towards several faces all rejoicing to his return to reality as what it seemed. He felt a warm hand also wrapped around his right hand, as his eyes poorly adjusted to the radiance of the room.

Although foggy, he managed to see the first few figures before him were of a larger aged man in an orange jumpsuit, and an older brunette lady in a blue jumpsuit both were embracing each other in a hug of relief, followed by a much younger orange haired female in a long black sleeved shirt and aqua pants giving him the thumbs up.

He turned his gaze to the left where he saw two kids near his age, one was a goth girl who seemed to favour a combination of purple and black colours and the other an African American boy wearing glasses and a backwards red cap, they both made an effort to smile at him also relieved but not overly happy like the older couple he saw earlier.

His last visitor but closest in view was a bigger boy dressed in a preppy jacket, with light swollen dark blue eyes, his blonde locks curled back on his head and he smiled the widest at the raven haired boys awakening.

It was a short rejoice for them all though, if Danny's confused expression couldn't warn them now, his next four words would.

"Who are you people?"


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Sorry my readers, was busy throughout the week and couldn't find time to continue. It's been hectic but I managed to get some free time, here's chapter 6 and I hope to get the next one going ASAP. Oh and thanks for the reviews, I wasn't expecting to get any for this short of a series currently, much love! :)

**Chapter 6**

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

He was shocked, it was something he didn't expect. It was usually something like he's fixed and alright in a couple days, or he's not going to make it. He didn't want his imagination to run off thinking of something horrible, he was hoping for a positive answer, not some foreboding statement.

"Mr. Baxter please don't raise your voice here, we simply don't know what's going on now, but I assure you we will find out the problem. Mr. Fenton isn't breathing, that's a fact, but for some inexplainable reason his brain is still functioning even with the lack of oxygen. We believe he's in a comatose state, but nobody knows how he's still technically _alive_."

The doctors own wording seemed to ruin his own reputation as a medical expert, nobody in his profession ever explains that they simply didn't know something. But for once it applied to Danny, he wasn't some ordinary kid and even Dash knew not to harass the doctor anymore on something neither of them were sure of.

"Alright sorry, can I see him now?"

"Erm- yes, you may go ahead the staff have exited for now, our background staff will dismiss you if something goes wrong and his brain is attempting to shut dow-"

His focus on the blonde boy seemed to dissipate while speaking on the topic, a couple in jumpsuits bolted towards them as Dash made a quick getaway into Danny's room. He listened to the adults outside as they repeated the same words in shock, it sounded as if they had no idea what happened to their son for the last couple days.

"Doctor!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I'll explain everything please this way, we'll be disturbing the other patients here."

"What happened to Danny?"

As I was to say..."

Dash ignored the rest of the conversation, it was obviously going to be just the same reaction as he had. He didn't want to hear the same words that spread unknown panic in him, all he wanted to do was see the boy he loved and hoped he would wake up.

Affixing his eyes on the pale raven haired boy, he didn't need to touch Danny to know how cold he was.

"Please come back..."

He whispered softly with no reply, the boy was lifeless as a statue. He clutched the younger teens hand, squeezing it tightly as everything he had let out came out multiplied again. Tears didn't help the situation, but it was all he could do since he had no supernatural powers or ability to help his boyfriend.

What seemed to be half an hour later, Jazz had entered the room quietly and Dash only noticed her when she sat down on a chair opposing Danny. She didn't speak, she didn't even ask why Dash was there holding her brothers hand. She seemed paralyzed, her gaze onto Danny never ceased except for the occasional blink.

Following Jazz came her parents, they were as grim and quiet as she was but none of the Fenton's approached Dash at all. They only stood a few steps back, facing their lost son. Eventually news had got to Tucker and Sam, they were the only ones noisy and in panic when they burst into the room to find their friend. Sam saw Dash right away and glared at him, demanding why he was there and why Jazz didn't kick him out.

"Why are you here Dash, did you do this?!"

"N-No... I didn't."

"Then what happened?!"

The goth girls red stare pierced into him like a blade, he didn't know what to say that didn't sound guilty to her but the words he mouthed were mumbled and couldn't be heard. He was about to speak properly before Jazz spoke, it shocked Dash too since she had remained ominously quiet ever since she entered the room.

"You two, Dash didn't do anything. He saved Danny, if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't even be hospitalized he'd be in a morgue."

"Jazz..."

"Okay I'm not hiding this anymore to anyone, I'm sorry Danny. But Dash... Danny likes you and from the way you're holding his hand I assume you like him back cause he told you."

The red head girl rose, her height made the message seem even more larger than she had meant for it to be. The statement was a shocker to both the Fenton parents and even Sam and Tucker, it appeared Danny was closer to his sibling than even his best friends. With a choir of gasps and open mouths, they erupted together in questions towards the older girl.

"When was this? He told you and not us?! We're his parents!"

"Wait, okay he's gay but you're telling me he likes Dash?! Out of everyone, Dash Baxter?!"

"Yea he bullied him all through high school, how could Danny like Dash?!"

It was a barrage of questions, sent at the older sibling and she couldn't answer them all at once. What was worse though, was they forgot Dash was in the room as they spoke ill of him. The blonde boy sighed, muting the argument while returning his dark blue gaze back to Danny. If he would wake up, he could explain everything and it'd be all right.

"People shut up! I can't answer everything at once! Okay he told me because he thought you guys would hate him, he'd be different and you'd kick him out of the house. I know it's weird, but love is love you can't help who you like."

"What! We wouldn't do anything, we love our son even if he is gay, he even told us he was Phantom and we still wouldn't hurt him."

"But Dash Baxter! How?! Danny has a lot to explain when he wakes up."

"I guess he didn't think that way okay, being gay and being a half ghost are different things."

The conversation could've gone on for much longer until the raven haired boy stirred, another ominous silence crept into the room when everyone noticed. Suddenly there was a brief shift of hair colour on Danny, his hair bleached to a white and the cold sensation around his body intensified. Something was happening to Danny, something really bad.

"What's happening now?!"

"Is he going ghost?"

"He can't... I thought he said..."

The group continued to stare at the ghost boy, a white aura began to wrap itself around Danny before building up as a neon green inky light before him. Danny was charging what seemed to be an ecto blast, and worse yet it was aimed at himself.

"Jack!"

"Maddie!"

The two adults turned towards one another, both realizing the horror of what their son or something inside him was attempting to do. They didn't have any equipment beyond their suits, but it didn't seem to matter now, in a couple moments whatever was within Danny was attempting to kill him and potentially itself.

"Oh my god, someone stop him."

"Danny!"

They cried in unison as a flash of light blinded the room, leaving the visitors covering their eyes from the initial blast. Something was off though, for the adept ghost hunters an ecto blast at such close range was bound to leave collateral damage for everyone in the room as well but they didn't feel injured at all.

"Guys look."

It didn't matter who's voice had coaxed them to blink and turn to the direction given, Danny had stirred awake. The raven haired boy obviously had trouble himself, attempting to look through the bright flash that had been the cause of his ecto blast. But rather than letting it off, it seemed the charged up ghost ray had been rejected and simply set off in all directions as a blinding light.

It was beginning to become repetitive, the sudden silences they had beyond the explosion of light it somehow deafened their ears as well. The heartbeat monitor finally began to work, but the beeps it made to signal Danny's return was mute. For a moment all that happened were silent rejoices of smiles and thumbs ups, with Danny glancing at each one of their faces crunching up his own in a puzzled expression.

"Who are you people?"

Those first four words were beyond unexpected and would be the last they heard of the Danny Fenton they knew, all it did leave was true shock on his relatives, friends and lover. Amnesia wasn't a side effect they were prepared for, and it turned their worlds upside down as joy became a disaster.

"You don't remember us?"

Jazz spoke first, she had hope in her voice, hope that maybe her brother was lying. Was playing a terrible joke on them, but his silence and confusion only assured the truth of his question. She held back a sob, and rolled her lip back to form a quivering line as her mouth.

Everybody was shaken, silent and in total chaos on the inside. Danny wasn't Danny anymore.

"Please tell me this a joke, Danny you're lying right... Please say you are..."

Sam lowered her head, shaking while her tears began to mix and smudge at her eyeliner. Leaving long black streaks running down her cheek, she pressed her head into the blanket beside Danny's bed and began to break down. The raven haired boy didn't do anything, he only stared hard at the goth girl but to no avail couldn't recall who she was.

Tucker was silent, his glasses even drooped down to his nose but he didn't know what to think. Was it all true? Had Danny really forgot them all? The shock was beyond him, he seemed void of emotion just as Jack and Maddie Fenton who did nothing but gaze at their son.

Danny turned to the four several times, but the faces he saw meant nothing. He couldn't recall anything, no memories, no emotions only when the goth girl cried and everyone else was under the same impression of shock, did the raven haired boy could only realize in fear, he maybe did forget everything but it was unlikely to ever return.

When he turned to Dash though, the only person he didn't think very hard about. Something happened. It wasn't an image that flashed inside his head, but rather a voice. A familiar voice that said the most perfect three syllable sentence, that would serve the purpose of returning his memory somehow.

_"I love you."_


End file.
